


Struggles of a Fanboy

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crack, DBSK - Freeform, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Internet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: Luhan has an internet obsession and Minseok has easy passwords. Lay is an annoying artist while Kris is just out there to constantly protect his sorry ass. Tao is the most responsible of them all, but he has a bully boyfriend in the name of Sehun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A supposedly Xiuhan fluff turned Exo-M crack.  
> Written around April 2014. 
> 
> Also.
> 
> Once upon a time, internet was a hard thing to acquire. It meant losing phone privileges in exchange for a few hours of slow internet through dial-up connection. It also meant no twitter, no facebook, no tumblr. Just good old reliable, but messy forum threads filled with kpop updates and 200 x 300 pixel banners.

Luhan’s routine begins as soon as he wakes up at 8 in the morning.

It would start with checking out Soompi and Solid07 for updates about Dongbangshinki, excruciatingly slow buffering of online radio while taking a shower and exchanging MSNs with online friends about their reactions on the latest music videos. He constantly checks out updates on his favorite JaeHo fanfictions on the Fanfiction forum threads the minute he goes home from school and does the same thing over and over again whenever he’s at home. The only time Luhan is not connected to the internet is the 30 minutes of meal time per meal he gives to himself.

“I can’t be away from the internet. My friends, they need me!”

You could say Luhan is pretty much obsessed with the internet.

Like really obsessed.

 

 

That’s why an overdramatic high-pitched shriek could be heard from Luhan’s room when he discovers how wrecked their wifi has become. He barely knows anything about computer hardware, but he does know how to spot a broken hardware when he sees one. The modem with all its glorious colorful wires and blinking buttons is now a mess, with water soaking it up as puffs of smoke dance on top of it.

“What the hell happened?!” The deep voice of Kris Wu, Luhan’s bestfriend, booms through the area. He looks at the sobbing mess of a bestfriend he has, crouching on the floor with his head lowered and possibly with a tear decorating his cheeks, then at the puff of smoke coming from the modem.

Kris knows the internet is Luhan’s life, so losing it means a very angry Luhan. And really no one wants an angry Luhan. No one. He walks toward the router, examining the extent of the damage only to declare it dead before arrival to repair center. There’s no salvaging it. Nope. None. Nada. He gets a few dirty clothes from the floor (don’t even ask why) and wraps it around his hands before he’s unplugging the beautiful colorful wires from the modem and chucking it to the waste basket.

“Let’s just contact the telephone company later.” Kris pats Luhan in the back as Luhan continuous to sob and murmur something in the lines of “Internet oh internet!”, “You don’t understand…we’re supposed to have a conference about the new Rising Sun PV!” A part of Kris thinks Luhan needs an intervention, but another part of him thinks he isn’t the one doing that intervention.

Last time Kris tried to do an intervention with Luhan’s internet obsession it ended up a disaster. Let’s just say Kris had to buy himself a new laptop and a new pair of slippers. He doesn’t really have that much cash with him, and really the hassle of downloading all that porn again? No. Somebody else will do that intervention. Not him.

“The company’s closed. It’s the holiday, remember?” A squeaky voice suddenly emerges from behind the door. Luhan and Kris looks at the source of the voice and sees a quivering Lay all huddled up in a fetus position as if attempting to protect himself from probable onslaught of anger.

It just takes 3 seconds for Luhan’s eyes to almost pop out of his eye socket as he tries to remove Kris’ tight hold on him so he could take a punch on Yixing’s chest, stomach, face, anywhere really. He just wants to punch him so bad! Kris has Luhan immobile with the help of his bestfriend’s own dirty clothings. With Luhan’s own dirty shirt wrapped around his wrists, he settles to sit on the edge of the bed and snarl at Yixing.

“Spill it. What did you do to my baby?!”

Kris makes Yixing stand up and explain himself to Luhan while he checks out the calendar hanging behind Luhan’s bedroom door. Yixing’s correct it is a holiday which means they won’t be able to contact the company till tomorrow. Or rather they can contact the company, but nobody will come fix it till tomorrow because normal people don’t deem losing internet connection as a life and death situation. Kris mentally slaps his head. Why doesn’t he know the holidays anymore? Oh wait yes; a year of being an unemployed bum is the reason.

“Man, it was an accident! Kris told me to wake you up because it’s fucking 2 in the afternoon already and I saw a bucket of water and you know how amazing my artistic abilities are! What better way to wake you up than splash water on your beautiful face, right? Right?” Yixing’s eyebrows are going up and down by now as an irritating smile decorates his face.

Luhan stands up and manages to kick Yixing in the crotch, rendering the latter to kneel on the ground while he caresses his member.

“I don’t fucking care about your artistic abilities, you moron. What am I going to do now?! How am I going to chat with JaeHoFan4ever tonight?! He’s expecting me to be online by 6pm just on time for the promised release of Dongbangshinki’s Rising Sun PV!”

“Really, Luhan why do you take this guy seriously? His name is JaeHoFan4ever.” Yixing manages to say as he tries to stand up.

Oh no. He did not just say that to JaeHoFan4ever.

Luhan kicks Yixing once again, but now in the stomach before growling at him and removing the tie on his hands (the rage made Luhan oh so powerful). Kris tries to comfort Yixing by kneeling beside him and murmuring words of wisdom to his ears. “Do. Not. Even. Attempt. To. Say. Another. Word. Believe. Me.”

“JaeHoFan4ever is the nicest, kindest, cutest, every positive adjective for a human being I have ever met in the forum, you understand Yixing?” Luhan’s fingers are so close to Yixing’s nose that Yixing swears he can almost feel it poking him already. Yixing weakly nods at the raging Luhan as he quivers in Kris’ embrace all this time. Both Kris and Yixing swear they could see fireballs, heaps of them, surround Luhan as he storms out his own room and into the living room. They look at each other and tremble because Angry Luhan is back.

The M Lair, as Yixing likes to call it, is home to 4 Chinese college exchange students. It’s a small house which they managed to own with a few aegyo from Yixing and Luhan and a whole lot of negotiating skills from Kris. It’s a one story house with 3 rooms, a fairly sized kitchen with a kitchen table in the middle that serves as their makeshift dining table, 2 bathrooms and a huge living room with just a gray secondhand sofa they found near the college dorms’ trash bins.

“Oh please, this sofa is safe. The owner’s just rich enough to stop owning IKEA furniture.”

“FUCK, THERE’S COCKROACH EGGS EVERYWHERE.”

“Do you guys know cockroaches have really good survival skills? It has been said that…”

“Now’s not the right time, Zhang Yixing!!”

“What happened to you?” Tao, the fourth owner of the M Lair, glances at Luhan as the latter sits himself on one of the stools in the kitchen. 4 plates filled with pancakes are placed on the kitchen table and Luhan immediately digs in without giving Tao an answer. Tao shrugs and digs in his own plate. If Luhan doesn’t want to talk, then he doesn’t want to listen. There are just too many things to do than force a trivial answer out of somebody. Pfft.

“Where are Kris and Yixing?”

“Hiding from my wrath.”

“Oh please, not again.” Tao rolls his eyes at Luhan, uncaring about the fireballs swirling behind the older. Luhan glares at Tao and considers whether he should start a war with him or not. Nevertheless, it just takes one twitch of Tao’s eyebags for Luhan to know not to mess with the youngest. He knows how to pick his fights, thank you very much.

The two continue to eat in silence even when Yixing and Kris join them. Yixing sits as far as his chair could let him away from Luhan and Luhan just shrugs at this. There are other more important things to consider in life than to plot Yixing’s murder. He already has about 20 choices to choose from in his brain, not including the recent idea he has about muriatic acid, anyway.

But that’s not the point! The point is how is he going to chat with JaeHoFan4ever later if he doesn’t have internet connection?! They’ve been talking about this chat for weeks now. They’ve decided on the time and date as soon as the announcement for the Rising Sun PV was released and even got excited and said they’ll do web chat. Luhan doesn’t know to do web chat, but according to Kris his laptop has a webcam so he readily agreed. What better way to finally meet his online bestfriend JaeHoFan4ever than through chatting about the awesomeness that is Dongbangshinki singing in Japanese? It might be awkward since Luhan doesn’t know if JaeHoFan4ever is a male or a female; he internally hopes he’s a male though because yay yaoi relationship!

Nevertheless, Luhan will forever hold their friendship precious because JaeHoFan4ever is his first online bestfriend. <333

Luhan can do this. He can survive a day without internet. He needs to man up and unleash his surviving skills. It’s not like he’s reliant to the perks of internet, right? He can still live like a normal human being that he truly is. As for JaeHoFan4ever, well Luhan hopes he could be forgiven for this sad accident and they could still be online bestfriends when he finally has the chance to go online (which he really, really hopes to the heavens above to be soon!!)

“Lu…” Yixing tries to explain. Luhan puts his hands up and glares at Yixing. “You owe me lunch for a month and I don’t want just bread and milk. I want rice. Like a real meal, okay?” Luhan carries his empty plate to the sink and washes them while humming to the tune of Dongbangshinki’s Hug. Yixing tries to continue with his explanation to Luhan, but Kris stops him midway by putting his fore finger on Yixing’s lips to shut him up.

“Shut up.”

“But the neighbor has internet and…”

“Shh. I can’t have you dead yet. We still need to have sex.”

“What.”

“Shut up.”

Tao facepalms himself.

How did he end up befriending these dumbwits again?

 

\-----

 

3:00PM

Luhan has everything under control.

His laptop is safely tucked in between his pillows and blanket where it’s guarded by Kris’ cute alpaca stuff toy, Ace. He finds it liberating, the life without internet. It’s like he’s seeing the world in a brand new light. Take for example the fact that he manages to see his old Harry Potter DVDs. Or the black Jansport bag he once thought Yixing lost. (Another reason to kill the guy.)

That’s why Luhan is now sitting on the sofa in the living room with a cup of brimming hot chocolate on one hand and the remote control on the other. Hermione Granger’s popular “Aloha Mora” is playing in the background and Luhan smiles. How can life be so good? He takes a sip of his hot chocolate and settles further to the comfort of the sofa while he watches Harry Potter. Kris and Yixing are in their room doing whatever Luhan doesn’t even want or need to know and Tao is busy making cupcakes in the kitchen for his boyfriend, Sehun.

“You should do the frosting with Sehun.”

“Why wait for him when I can do it myself?”

A muffled laughter.

“What is it Luhan?”

“You’re going to put…frosting…hahaha…in your dick?”

Let’s just say Luhan ends up with a bruise on his left shoulder.

It’s when Harry Potter discovers the Mirror of Erised that Luhan finds the movie boring. He’s been thinking of all the fanfictions he could have read or could have talked about with JaeHoFan4ever instead of watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone. Who needs Harry Potter when you can read Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho having sex under dining tables, on kitchen counters, inside old empty wardrobe cabinets, almost everywhere actually? (Of course, made more special when discussed with JaeHoFan4ever.)

Luhan spends the rest of the hour thinking of JaeHoFan4ever.

 

\-----

 

4:00PM

Sehun is Tao’s boyfriend.

Sehun is Yixing’s classmate in dance class.

Sehun is Kris’ constant prey.

Sehun is Luhan’s source of stress.

With that said, one could say Luhan doesn’t like it one bit when Sehun gives him a sly smile from the opposite chair in the living room. He’s been long done with Harry Potter and hot chocolate and is now stuck to moving from one channel to another, his bored eyes peering through the statics inside the CRT TV.

“This is better than National Geographic.” Sehun starts as Tao puts a plateful of cupcakes on the center table and 3 cups of tea for all of them. Tao pouts at Sehun as he settles beside him. It now begins. “Luhan not stuck in the computer with his precious gay fanfictions? Amazing.” Sehun tries to get his phone out to take a very pixelated video of Luhan, but Tao slaps his hand and glares at him.

“What do you want, Sehun?”Luhan asks in between munches of Tao’s delicious cupcakes.

“Nothing much. I just find this literally dumb-founding. You not in front of your computer, flailing over gay fanfictions.” Sehun reiterates and it takes a few struggling from Tao to stop Luhan from kicking Sehun in the shin. Sehun laughs – that irritating high-pitched hysterical laugh he has that makes his eyes crinkle till Luhan swears he can’t see the eyeballs anymore.

“Stop bullying Luhan, Sehun.” The deep voice of Kris resonates from the corridor and Sehun literally stiffens. Luhan snickers as he looks at the youngest boy cower at the mere presence of his bestfriend. Kris and Yixing settles on the remaining empty sofa chair as they both grab a cupcake of their own and check out the channels Luhan has been choosing – Discovery Channel, Cartoon Network, Animax, HBO – till he eventually settles for a rerun of 10 Things I Hate About You in Star Movies.

All 5 of them watch together in silence as they gobble down Tao’s cupcakes. Kris and Yixing are literally stuck to the hip, but they don’t make any unnecessary flirting movements unlike Tao and Sehun who are pretty much gobbling each other instead of the cupcakes. Luhan rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at both of them.

“Would you stop eating each other up? It’s disgusting.”

“Not our problem you don’t have a boyfriend.”

“I told you: you don’t look for love, you let it come to you.”

“Yeah tell that to JaehoFan4ever.”

This leads Luhan to glare at Yixing. They’ve been at this topic over and over again already. JaeHoFan4ever has always been a sensitive topic for Luhan, but that didn’t mean that he isn’t proud of his online best friend (as he likes to call JaeHoFan4ever).

“What exactly is the deal with this guy and why is he as obsessed with the JaeHo ship as Luhan?” Tao innocently asks.

“JaeHo is real, you guys!” Luhan whines, but Kris just shoves cupcake into his mouth.

“Basically, Luhan likes the guy, if ever he is one, but he’s too much of a pussy to actually confess.” Kris offers to the group.

“I. AM. NOT. A. PUSSY! And of course, he’s a guy! Why wouldn’t he be?!”

Sehun’s ears perk up at the last sentence. An evil grin makes its way to his face as he licks his lower lip with leftover crumbs from the cupcake and props his chin at the palm of his hands. “Oh he’s a guy, eh? Do tell us more about this…JaeHo guy.”

Tao makes a disgruntled noise while Yixing and Kris groans together. Sehun did not just ask Luhan to discuss about his….crush. They’ve already heard stories about the guy ever since Luhan first met him in the Introduction thread of Soompi and considered him as a “sweet, mature person with the same understanding and discipline as mine” with matching “Basically, he’s my type. Not that Kim Jaejoong’s not my ideal man, you know.”

“Oh Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.” Luhan’s eyes are practically twinkling by now. He drops the half eaten cupcake on the plate and scoots further to where Sehun is, Tao being forcefully pushed down the floor. Luhan earns a glare and a middle finger from Tao, but he just smiles at him, eyes blurry with the thoughts of the beautiful oh so precious JaeHoFan4ever.

Oh jeezus. Here goes Luhan…

“I met JaeHoFan4ever in the Introduction thread of Soompi. The minute I read his “Hi Wild_Cherry! Welcome to the forums!” I knew we were going to be the best of friends…”

 

Tao needs his earplugs. Now.

 

\-----

 

5:30PM

Sehun concludes a few information about JaeHoFan4ever’s through Luhan’s 1 hour telltale:

His/her gender is still unknown, but it seems like he’s a guy based on the way he chats (“The way he forms sentences are manly!!”)  
They call each other based on their username, Jae for JaeHoFan4ever and Cherry for Luhan because his username is Wild_Cherry (“I was eating cherries at that time, okay?!”)  
He/She’s been a Dongbangshinki fan ever since predebut days, supporting Jung Yunho with his dancing as much as he/she can. (“Isn’t he the sweetest?!”)  
He/She lives in the same town as them, but Luhan has no idea where exactly.  
Luhan knows his/her favorite color (green), fruit (apple), Dongbangshinki song (My Little Princess) among others in the list of trivial things to know.  
But Luhan hasn’t really seen the person at all. May it be in real life or through webcam chatting.  
They actually have a webchat date which should happen in an hour or so if Yixing wasn’t stupid enough to ruin their modem. (“I’m not stupid; I’m fucking artistic!”, “Webchat, eh? Is that why you’re wearing your pretty boxers?”)  
Sehun also concludes how pathetic Luhan is. How can he have a decent friendly relationship with somebody he likes online without actually making a move? Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic.

It’s not like Sehun considers Luhan as an ugly guy. It’s just the exact opposite actually. Sehun considers all of them really good-looking people. That’s why he doesn’t understand why Luhan is always stuck with his laptop, chatting away with a stranger that is potentially ugly, instead of letting real people bask in his beauty. Sehun rubs his thumb and fore finger on his chin and stares real hard at Luhan from the other side of the kitchen table.

Luhan is actually a really beautiful guy. Sehun might bully the guy every time he sees him, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t actually care about the guy’s well-being. That’s why Sehun plots Project: Help Luhan Find JaeHoFan4ever! If Luhan is so smitten with this guy/girl then the best way to actually make the guy get a life is to help him meet JaeHoFan4ever and get it over and done with. If the person’s a girl, well Luhan can just befriend her or bitch at her (which he is actually good at by the way). If the person’s a boy, then well Luhan can just gauge if he can deal with him or not.

Really, Sehun’s just in it for the prized mental possession of Luhan’s reaction when he finally sees the truth behind JaeHoFan4ever.

“Hey Xing, do you know where Luhan’s laptop is?”

“Why?”

“Maybe I can help him with his internet problem? You know being an IT professional and all…”

“I don’t think that’s a valid reason. Luhan might…”

“Shhh my little unicorn and just give Sehun what he wants.”

It’s at this point that Yixing thinks his boyfriend is a creeper or just has a thing for shutting him up midway his talk.

Either way, he acquiesces to giving Luhan’s laptop to Sehun.

But not before punching Kris in the stomach.

Rude.

 

\-----

 

6:15PM

Luhan has it bad. Really, really bad.

This is the only justification he can come up with why he’s currently squatting in their neighbor’s bed of petunias, a laptop on one hand and a face mask on the other.

“Bow down to me for I am your savior!”

Sehun practically barges in Luhan’s room with the latter’s laptop in hand. Luhan rolls his eyes and continues to read his Ouran High School Host Club manga from his bed.

“What do you say you could still go to that webchat date with JaeHoFan4ever?”

Luhan’s ears literally turns beet red. His eyes twinkle, twinkle like little stars up above the world so high. He drops the manga and clutches Sehun’s hands oh so tightly.

“Give it to me, master.”

Carefully, without making unnecessary noise, Luhan secures the mask on his face and pulls his hoodie up to completely cover his face. If he’s going to be humiliated for what he’s about to do, the least he can do is secure his beautiful face. He can already imagine it – him clutching his laptop tighter to his chest as he runs away from his neighbor’s thick broom because he just ruined her bed of petunias.

JaeHoFan4ever > bed of petunias

He settles at the corner of his neighbor’s backyard, his ass getting wet because who knew his neighbor just watered her plants? He boots his laptop, making sure to turn the volume mute just in case his neighbor actually has supersonic ears. Now that Luhan thinks of it, he has never seen his neighbor before. He thinks he’s heard Yixing and Kris talk to the neighbor, but he hasn’t really paid any attention because he’s too busy reading JaeHo fanfictions.

Now what did Sehun say about this wi-fi thing? Ah yes, check the ladder-like button in the taskbar. He clicks it and is greeted by a list of names: Sonic, Master, Room 123 and Password. It’s a whole new level of technological bullshit and Luhan gets dizzy for a second, but remembers his objective: JaeHoFan4ever! He clicks Password and inputs the password Sehun told him a few minutes ago.

“Most people are stupid when it comes to passwords. They leave it as 1234 thinking they’re pretty witty and intelligent when in fact they’re just being stupid.”

It takes a few seconds till Luhan is connected to the internet. YES! He raises his fist and bites his lower lip because S U C C E S S. OHYEAH! This is like driving in foreign territory, so he needs to be very, very careful not to get caught by their neighbor. He presses the keyboard of his laptop ever so gently as he keys in Soompi’s URL. The loading is fast, way too fast, that it renders Luhan speechless.

What is this fast internet?! What is this sorcery?! What?!

He checks his inbox and sees 5 different personal messages – 3 from JaeHoFan4ever and 2 from the fanfictions he requested updates from. He checks his friend’s personal messages and sees that they’re all about their webchat for 6PM – which Luhan is dramatically late now.

“Hey!

Can’t wait for our webchat later. Got my Dongbangshinki shirt ready!”

“We’re still on at 6PM, right? Haven’t heard from you since I went online a few hours ago.”

“O N L I N E!!”

Luhan shrieks, forgetting where he is for a second, before he clamps his hands to his mouth and goes online on MSN Messenger. It’s fast and a part of him wants to firmly plant his ass on his neighbor’s bed of petunias every night if it would mean he can get internet this fast.  

JaeHoFan4ever is on top of his list, his 100x100 pixel userpic of Yunho winking while pointing towards the screen very clear for Luhan to see. He clicks his name and starts their conversation as he goes to the Download section of Soompi to hunt down the Rising Sun PV.

Wild_Cherry: HEEEY!

JaeHoFan4ever: OI, YOU’RE HERE!

JaeHoFan4ever: I thought you weren’t going online since I haven’t see you around the whole day

Wild_Cherry: Ugh, friend broke our modem! SLADHFSLDFHGSGH TT.TT

JaeHoFan4ever: Poor you, at least you got internet back?

JaeHoFan4ever: DOWNLOAD JUST FINISHED!! >:D

Wild_Cherry: Wait! Mine’s just 30% done. Waaaait fooor meeeee

Wild_Cherry: lol I’m squatting in my neighbor’s backyard to steal some of her wifi

Wild_Cherry: I just ruined her bed of petunias

JaeHoFan4ever: LOL

Wild_Cherry: The things I do for Dongbangshinki!!

JaeHoFan4ever: That’s alright. Just make sure not to leave traces of the crime behind!!

Wild_Cherry: Yeah and WAIT MY DOWNLOAD JUST FINIIIISHEEEEED!!!

JaeHoFan4ever: DSFNDHG;FHG;DFH SO DO WE WEBCAM NOW?!

And Luhan stops to internalize. He’s going to finally meet JaeHoFan4ever. After all these months that their friendship has blossomed from mere online acquaintances to actual online bestfriends, they’re finally going to meet each other.

Inhale, exhale.

You’ve waited a long time for this, Luhan.

He removes the mask on his face and pulls his hoodie down.

Wild_Cherry: YEEEES!!!

It takes a few clicks here and there till there’s finally 2 webcam windows open on Luhan’s screen. His window screen is a bit dark, so he ends up lighting himself with a flashlight as he grins on the screen for his friend.

JaeHoFan4ever as it turns out is…the cutest fanboy Luhan has ever seen his entire life. His dark brown hair is wet as a bathroom towel rests on his neck. A shy smile decorates his face as he tries to make a peace sign for Luhan.

JaeHoFan4ever: Can you see me??

Wild_Cherry: Yes…and you’re very cute.

JaeHoFan4ever: lol thanks? I can’t see you though!

Luhan’s heartbeat is rapidly rising by now. He really likes JaeHoFan4ever. Like really, really like him. And it’s dangerous because how the hell does he know if JaeHoFan4ever likes him too? It might as well turn out as a platonic relationship between 2 gays (Luhan’s hoping JaeHoFan4ever is gay because why would a straight guy read gay fanfiction?) instead of a romantic one.

Wild_Cherry: Wait, wait, let me just stealthily move near my neighbor’s door! She has a light there!

JaeHoFan4ever: lololol can’t wait to see you!

Wild_Cherry: You see me now??

Moving to Luhan’s neighbor’s door is a pain in the ass. He just can’t do stealth. He ends up stepping on firewood! He rests his head on the wall as he heaves a sigh. Oh the things he does for love.

JaeHoFan4ever: OMG, YOU’RE CUTE.

Wild_Cherry: Must be the lighting.

JaeHoFan4ever: I doubt! But wait that’s your neighbor’s door?!

Wild_Cherry: Yeah, what about it?

JaeHoFan4ever: We have the exact same door. Up to that Do Not Disturb sign in the doorknob. Scary.

Luhan gulps.

Wild_Cherry: Hahaha funny. Wait, my download just finished!!

JaeHoFan4ever: Wait just a minute

Luhan is increasingly panicking. He is so close to bolting out of his position just in case his theory is correct. He is so close to shutting his laptop down and hiding just in case his theory is correct. He is so close to typing “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE” in the chatroom just in case his theory is correct.

And it is correct.

The creaking sound of a wooden door jolts Luhan upward, all thoughts about Dongbangshinki’s Rising Sun PV all forgotten as he looks at the beautiful boy in front of him.

JaeHoFan4ever is just a few inches shy from Luhan. He’s a bit on the chubby side, but Luhan finds it quite appealing. He’s wearing nothing, but a simple white shirt and his boxers and Luhan finds it really, really hot and endearing all at the same time. He cocks his head to the side and that does it. Luhan can’t control it anymore.

Luhan starts kissing JaeHoFan4ever. Fervently, lips’ taunting each other as Luhan closes his eyes and wraps his arms around the other boy’s neck. The other boy doesn’t complain and proceeds to wrap his arms in Luhan’s waist. The kiss soon becomes more passionate and they find themselves in a heated battle of tongue and lips in the boy’s backyard, near his mother’s bed of petunias.

“I’m Minseok, by the way.”

“Luhan. My name’s Luhan.”

 

 

Dongbangshinki’s Rising Sun PV is soon forgotten as they both engage in a personal conversation that has long been overdue.

 

 

“Pay up, sucker.”

“I thought Luhan’s a pathetic little bitch? Why would he even kiss a stranger?”

A smack in the head. “Stop calling my best friend pathetic or I’ll end you.”

“Do you guys know that love knows no boundaries? Love…”

“STOP IT YIXING!!”


End file.
